familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/Family facts
The top 10 family history treasures *2019 top 10 new genealogical finds *2018 top 10 new genealogical finds *2017 top 10 new genealogical finds *2016 top 10 new genealogical finds *2015 top 10 new genealogical finds *2014 top 10 new genealogical finds *2013 top 10 new genealogical finds *2012 top 10 new genealogical finds *2010 top 10 new genealogical finds *2007 top 10 new genealogical finds Todo list *User:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/Todo list Family on the right *Norman Winblad in California Illiterate *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) in 1865 used an "X' as his mark for the birth of his daughter, Honora M. Finn (1865-1898). *Thomas Carr I (c1840-bef1901) in 1865 used an "X' as his mark for the birth of his daughter, Katherine Carr (1865-1952). *Bridget Conboy (1841-aft1901) in 1901 Ireland census says she cannot read or write Earliest college graduates *Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) circa 1653 from University of Tartu *Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) circa 1786 from Upsalla University *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) circa 1891 from Umeå University People who spent time on the Isle of Pines, Cuba *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939), 1910 to 1915 *Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941), 1910 to 1924, he may have been the first to go in the family in 1910 and left in 1924 *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980), 1911 to 1915, he was born there *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970), 1912 to 1915, he was born there *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914), returned when she had heart trouble in 1912 *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) 1910 to 1911, he was the first to give up and go home *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987), 18 months *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) 1910 to 1912 *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975), 1910 to 1915 *Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980), 1910 to 1915 *Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985), 1910 to 1915 *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) visited in 1924 *Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) visited in 1924 *Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) who married Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) after they met in Cuba, and they moved to California *Effie Jeanette Lattin (1895-1989) who married Josiah Barnes Pomeroy (1882-1956) *Mary Jane Pomeroy (1914-1997) Died young These people were over one year old and less than eighteen. *Katherine Lindauer (1878-1881) aka Katie Lindauer. She lived 2 years, 10 months, and 24 days. *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) at two years old from pertussis. He was 2 years, 0 months, and 27 days old. *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934), who might have had an inherited metabolic disorder that caused failure to thrive, she never grew properly and died of pneumonia at age 4, one day after her birthday. *Max S. Freudenberg III (1893-1900) died at age 7. His death certificate needs to be found at the archive. His death was found in an index. Infant deaths These counts exclude the day of death as a full day. Infants are under one year of age. After one year they become toddlers. *Theodora M. Winblad (1888-1888) died as an infant at 9 days from meningitis. *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881-1881) died as an infant at 10 days from congestion of his lungs. *John Burke Norton (1927-1927) died as an infant at 45 days from extensive cellulitis with malnutrition and cachexia. He was stuck with a diaper pin at the hospital and the pin prick became infected. *Eloise Freudenberg (1898-1898) died as an infant at 65 days from marasmus. *Otto Edward Winblad (1892-1892) died as an infant at 111 days from acute bronchitis. *Sarah Francis Norton (1896-1896) died as an infant at 154 days from acute pachymeningitis. Her birth certificate needs to be ordered. *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888-1888) died as an infant at 164 days from cerebral congestion. *Mary Norton (1898-1898) died as an infant at about 210 days from acute meningitis. The exact date of birth is not known and seven months was used on the death certificate. A birth certificate needs to be found. *Mary Winblad (1889-1890) died as an infant at 326 days from infantile colic. *Babyboy Freudenberg (1879-1879) (exact birth date is not known yet, only year known) The date of death is known from an index. A birth and death certificate need to be found. Body mass indexes *Charles Frederick Freudenberg (1887-1942) 16.6 in 1942 at age 55. He died of cancer just a few months later. *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) 20.1 in 1918 at age 24. *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) 21.5 in 2013 at age 54. *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) 25.8 in 1942 at age 51. Age disparity *Georg von Rohr (1550-1632) and Margareta von Fleeten (1600-1655) married in 1621. He was 50 years older than she was. Twins *Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) and Antonette Kristina Winblad I (1853) in Sweden. *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) and Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) in Sweden. *Eloise Schoenfeld (1888-?) and Ada B. Schoenfeld (1888-?) born on December 10, 1888 in Hoboken, New Jersey. *Carry Hildise Freudenberg (1871-1871) and Harriette Freudenberg (1871-1871) born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan. Passports found *Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) *Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) *Catherine Marie Harney (1878-1966) Living relatives born in "old country" Sweden *Bitte Kempe Björkman *Bertil Alexander Hilding (1927- ) *Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- )‎, she moved to US then Canada Norway *Grandchildren of Bernhart Andreas Baerentssen (1899-1950) *Arlene Syvertsen was born in Norway and moved to Montclair, New Jersey Germany *no known Freudenbergs, they most likely died in the Holocaust Alsace *no known Lindauers Ireland *Hogans in Hollygrove, Ireland. There is one of the Hogans that now lives in New York City. He has the family home in Ireland as a place you can rent. Farthest back in a line Germany *Clara Horwitz (1835-?) and her parents from Germany. Her father was Aaron Horwitz (1797-1853) *Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) and his parents from Germany. They were Samuel Freudenberg (c1800-?) and Rosie Cohen (c1800-?) Holland * Abraham Kershaw (1815-?), was born in New York, but had an ancestor from Holland. His father is most likely Rem Cashow (1768-1816) of New York. Since Abraham does not have a death certificate and was married before there were marriage certificates the identification of his father is tentative. England * William Oldrin (1772-1858) from England Strasbourg, Alsance * Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866), parents unknown, locate his death certificate Ireland *Bridget Conboy (c1840-aft1901) and her brother James Conboy I (1837-1902) of Hollygrove and Coalpits *Thomas Carr I (c1840-bef1901) of Hollygrove and Coalpits *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) and his parents *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) from Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland *William Burke (1845-1919) and his parents *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) and her parents *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) and his parents Norway *Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) Sweden *Lars Magnus Winblad *Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) *Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-aft1645) Top 5 farthest back in any line All are from Swedish lines where the records go back the farthest *Gillean of the Battle Axe of Scotland He was the first recorded head of Clan Maclean *Hans von Rohr (1484-1569) *Hector MacLean, Fifth Lord of Dowart (1572-1630) of Scotland, His son moved to Sweden. He was a descendant of Gillean of the Battle Axe. *Gotthard Gotthardinpoika Wellingk II (1576-1656) *Hans Detterman (1590-c1645) *John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) Nobility Scotland *Robert I of Scotland (1274-1329) is my 24th great grandfather. *Hector Og Maclean, 15th Clan Chief was the tenth great grandfather to Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) *John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666), Iain Dubh Baronet was the ninth great grandfather to Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Sweden *Magnus Bengtson Måneskiöld *Ramborg Knutsdatter (c1353-?) *Cronman *Von Rohr Double crossovers of family *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) married a Brandell and Ulrica Brandell married Johan Christoffer Ruuth II * Geraldine Winblad (1928-2011) married John Earl Borland I (1924-1986) and Emmett Peter Van Deusen II (1926-2002) *The father of Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) married a Jensen and his sister married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) Wikipedia *Alfred E. Woodward (1913-2007) related by marriage *Alfred Naess (1877-1955) related by marriage *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) ancestor *Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) related by marriage *Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988) related by marriage ^ *Carl Jean Johnson (1929-1988) related by marriage ^ *David Makeléer (1646-1708) ancestor *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) cousin *Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) second cousin twice removed *Eden Brekke (1893-1978) related by marriage *Edwin Joseph O'Malley (1881-1955) related by marriage ^ *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) great-grandaunt *James Gerard Kennedy II (1907-1997) related by marriage *Janice Ann Winblad (1935-1996) cousin *Joseph Gelchion (1960- ) related by marriage, or a cousin *Joachim Von Rohr (1677-1757) ancestor *John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) ancestor *John Howard Lindauer II (1937- ) cousin *Joseph Nathaniel French I (1888-1975) related by marriage *Lynn Kohlman (1946- ) related by marriage *Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) related by marriage *Robert F. Ensko I (1855-1934) related by marriage *Stephen Guernsey Cook Ensko (1896-1969) related by marriage ^ *Susan Lindauer (1963- ) cousin *Susannah Lattin (1848-1868) related by marriage ^ *Victor Sjöström (1879-1960) related by marriage *Walter Francis O'Malley (1903-1979) related by marriage *Sigvart Høgh-Nilsen (1880-?), cousin ^ find a quote for Wikipedia Tragic deaths Syphilis *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1876-1923) *Louis Julius Lindauer (1838-1915) Murders * Isabelle Trautlein (1901-1931) was shot by Norman Otto Olson I (1895-1977), her husband when he was intoxicated. Her death certificate says she was murdered by her husband. No news account of her death have been found. *Dale Leigh Patterson (1956-2010) was murdered by her ex-husband *Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) was murdered in a drug deal gone wrong Death by alcohol *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) *Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) following an operation *Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973), she died of a heart attack, but had cirrhosis Car accidents *Henry Antone Dahl II (1937-1976) *Yolanda Erlenia French (1935-1976) related by marriage *Janice Ann Winblad (1935-1996) *Robyn Snow Griffiths (1984-1996) *Anthony Falletta, Jr. (1965-2010) related by marriage Suicides *Carl Johan Ruut (1812-1832) *Mabel O'Malley (1890-1926) *Marion Webb (1884-1931) *Estelle O'Malley (1895-1953) *George Dewey Sanford II (1925-1994) *Andrew Kevin Freudenberg I (1957-2011) Sepsis following a surgical procedure *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) appendix *Charlotte Lindauer (1869-1894) appendix *James Joseph Norton II (1929-2011) C. diff. following hernia surgery Alzheimers *William Burke (1845-1919) *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Institutionalized *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) died at the insane asylum after a bout of depression shortly after the marriage of her nephew *John Edwin Lindauer (1874-?) *Joseph Eidelman (1871-?) most likely died at the Central Islip Psychiatric Center * Skinner * McManus * Herbert Gray, the wife of Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) Natural disasters *Peter Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) of Farsund, Norway who died during the 1896 Eastern North America heat wave in Chicago, Illinois. *Birgitta Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1959-2004) of Sweden who died in the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami World War I deaths *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) *William E. Ensko (c1900-1918) *Gilbert Wintrone (1888-1918) World War II deaths *Eugene Freudenberg II (1924-1945) in Luzon in the Philippines *Donald A. Abel II (1923-1945) submarine sank off coast of Japan *George William Rankin (1919-1942) Oran Harbor, Algeria *Harold Skinner (1920-1945) in Corregidor, Philippines Influenza pandemic *Tille Olson (1885-1918) *Norval Wintrone (1890-1918) AIDS *Joseph Lawrence Reilly II (1948-1993) Great Northern War deaths *Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700), killed in action Holocaust *Hans Freudenberg (1895-1945) *Martha Hulda Schwerin (1876-1945) Salomon, in the Shanghai Ghetto *Käte Salomon (1900-1942) Loepert, in the Trawniki concentration camp *Walter Loepert (1886-1942) in the Trawniki concentration camp *Eva Loepert (1925-1942) in the Trawniki concentration camp *Annemarie Loepert (1929-1942) in the Trawniki concentration camp *Franz Richard Abraham (1895-1944) *Bertha Michaelis (1895-1944) and her daughter, Ruth Nelly Abraham (1934-1944) Prison *Alfred Freudenberg (1859-?) was imprisoned at the Philadelphia House of Correction. *Norton Tragic lives *Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg (1937-1995) fell out a window and landed on a spike from a wrought iron fence. Later neighborhood kids set him on fire and he was disfigured and in a wheel chair the rest if his life. He was declared an incompetent when he needed medical attention and no one in the family would take responsibility, so he died in the hospital and was buried in an unmarked paupers grave. *Marion Webb (1894-1931) was placed in an orphanage with her sister Lillie when her father abandoned the family. She later took her own life when she discovered her husband didn't have a valid divorce from his previous wife. *Ruth Staderman (1915-1934) died in the Leake and Watt's Children's Home after finally reaching age 18 and being able to leave. *Isaac Kershaw (1842-1894) died a pauper Immigrant ancestors These people migrated to the United States: *Ancestors of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) from Holland circa 1600 *Captain William Oldrin (1772-1858) from England in 1794 *''Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) from Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Freiburg, Baden-Württemberg, Germany in 1834'' *William Burke (1845-1919) from County Sligo, Ireland on February 15, 1863. *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) from Ireland circa 1865 *''Daniel Finn (1818-1887) born in Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland and migrated from Cardiff, Wales in 1873.'' His birth record has not been found yet. *''Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) born in Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland and migrated from Cardiff, Wales in 1873.'' *''Honora M. Finn (1865-1898) born in Cardiff, Wales and migrated from there in 1873.'' *''Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) from Berlin, Germany.'' He migrated on March 16, 1867 aboard the SS Hammonia leaving from Hamburg. He migrated with Max and his other children. *''Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) from Berlin, Germany on May 11, 1869 aboard the SS Westphalia leaving from Hamburg.'' His birth record has not been found but his marriage record has been found. *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) from Ireland in 1880. He migrated to Boston, Massachusetts then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey. Several siblings also migrated. *''John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) born in Ytterlännäs, Sweden.'' He migrated to the United States circa 1882-1884. He ran away from school in Sweden and became a mate on a ship. One trip brought him to Farsund, Norway where he met and married the baker's daughter, Salmine. From Norway they migrated to the United States circa 1882-1884. In 1910 they moved to the Isle of Pines, Cuba and by 1914 they had traveled back to Norway to visit where they both died the same year. *''Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) from Farsund, Norway circa 1882-1884. Three of her siblings migrated to the United States and lived in Chicago, Illinois.' *Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) from Coalpit, County Roscommon, Ireland circa 1882-1884. Two of her siblings migrated to the United States and lived in Manhattan, New York.' ::''Key: Italic = City of birth is known Free and Accepted Masons *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Ralph Kohlman (1884-1957) *Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) *William Oldrin (1772-1858) Holiday births, marriages, and deaths *Peder Andreas Hansen (1789-1849), born on New Year's Eve *William Thomas Rankin I (1890-1970) died on New Year's Eve *Valentine Charles Outwater I (1884-1960) born on Valentine's day *Charlotte A. Lindauer (1869-1894) born on Valentine's day *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) born on Christmas Day *James Gerard Kennedy I (1907-1997) died on Christmas Eve *Winifred Agnes Morrissey (1890-1985) died on Christmas Day Legal profession *Anders Olofsson Brask (bef1660-aft1675) *Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) Ministers by trade *Reverend Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822), minister of Hede, Sweden *Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), minister of Ytterlännäs, Sweden *Reverend Johan Olov Ruut (1817-1853), minister in Multrå, Sweden *Reverend Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906), 26th minister of Härnösand, Sweden from 1859 to 1866 *Reverend Johan Christopher Ruut II (1823-1899), minister in Stöde, Sweden *Reverend Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899), minister of Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 *Reverend David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949), minister of Långsele, Sweden Teachers by trade *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) Sweden *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) Sweden, related by marriage *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) Sweden *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) in Jersey City, New Jersey *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) in Jersey City, New Jersey *Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) in Jersey City, New Jersey *Catherine Veronica Langan (1892-1950) in Jersey City, New Jersey *James Joseph Norton II (1929- ) in Jersey City, New Jersey Lived over 90 years *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011), who died at 91 *William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996), my granduncle, who lived to be 91 *Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914), my second great grandfather, who lived to be 91 *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988), my granduncle, who lived to be 91 *Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987), my grandmother who lived to be 92 *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964), great grandaunt who lived to be 93 *Ruth Lattin Poole (1906-2004), related by marriage, who lived to be 99 *Blanche Lowe (1897-1998), my second cousin twice removed, who lived to be 100 *Chester Arthur Wintrone (1905- ) related by marriage, who lived to be around 100 Soldiers by trade *Georg von Rohr (1550-1632) was killed in action *Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) was killed in action *Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) Printers by trade *Ralph Kohlman (1884-1957) *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) was a typesetter for the New York Times *Charles Frederick Freudenberg (1887-1942) *James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977). Otto offered Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) his apprenticeship but he turned it down because it would have been a pay cut until he reached a full printer. I think that Richard Freudenberg took the job instead and he worked for the New York Times. *Bernard Francis Langan I (1903-1982) *Richard Charles Freudenberg I (1918-1994) was a typesetter for the New York Times *George Dewey Sanford II (1925-1994) *Paul John Schwendel II (1941-1996) Seaman by trade *Matthew H. Betts (1796-1853) was a maritime pilot who was lost at sea. He is related by marriage. *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) *Captain William Oldrin (1772-1858) Norton Y-chromosome Sorensen Genographic Haplogroup R1b (M343) *393 13 *19 14 *391 10 *439 11 *389-1 13 *389-2 17 *388 12 *390 24 *426 12 *385a 11 *385b 14 *392 13 Genetree via Sorensen sample circa 2003-2005 Your test results for the range 15950 to 16569 and 1 to 617 are: location 16223 16292 16519 73 189 194 195 204 207 215 263 309.1 315.1 your sequence T T C G G T C C A G G C C reference C C T A A C T T G A A -- -- I just had my mitochondrial DNA tested and this is the sequence they found: 16223T 16292T 16519C 73G 189G 194T 195C 204C 207A 215G 263G 309.1C 315.1C I know my maternal line is from Farsund, Norway. Descent from Macleans of Scotland * John Hans Makeléer * Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) who married Joakim Cronman (c1630-1703). He was a Colonel and Commandant of the Neumünde fortress who died in the Battle of Neumünde during the Great Northern War. * Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-1685) who married Hans Christoffer von Rohr I (1626-1700). He was killed in action in the Battle of Narva, and their son was Joachim von Rohr who became the Commandant of the Dalarö fortress. * Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757) was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Swedish Army and Commandant of the Dalarö fortress. He participated in the Battle of Poltava and was captured and held as a prisoner in Siberia. * Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1700-1744) who married Anders Örbom (1675-1740) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army * Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) * Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) who changed his family name to his mother's maiden name when he was ordained and was known as Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) * Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) who married Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), the minister of Ytterlännäs * Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who was the church organist and schoolteacher of Ytterlännäs. They married on August 07, 1855. Anton was previously married to Margareta Kristina Höglund I (1819-1853) * John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) on January 14, 1883 in Oslo, Norway Graduates of Uppsala University *Petrus Näslund (1720-1778) in 1745, *Eric Näslund (1752-1801) in 1776, *Carolus Gustavus Örbom (1759-1833) *Gustavus Adolphus Örbom (1762-1798) *Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) in 1787, *Jonas Carl Örbom (1773-1817) *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) in 1818, *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) in 1842, *Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) in 1842, *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) in 1846, *Axel Valentin Ruuth (1849-1917) *Karl Johan Näslund (1864) Graduates of University of Tartu *Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) Jämtland regiment *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) Conservative family members Based on their postings of right-wing memes on Facebook. *Andrew Freudenberg *Norman Winblad *Kathie Esposito *Thayer Lindauer, Jr. Category: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )